


【Dickjay】Fallen Heart（ABO，非典型双A）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, dickjay, 失禁, 成结, 生殖腔内射, 电击, 电击棍, 阿卡姆骑士 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 105





	【Dickjay】Fallen Heart（ABO，非典型双A）

阿卡姆骑士背景，骑士陨落之后。

迪克闻到了一股不熟悉的香气，带着燥热的温度，他手上还捧着刚刚买来的夜宵，钥匙在接近锁孔的时候静止了。没有一个Alpha会错过Omega发情的味道，玫瑰花香致幻剂一般从门缝溢出，迪克把食品袋留在地上，从走廊的窗户翻出再从自家留着半个窗缝的地方轻声落地。  
床上的人抬起头看他，左脸上的J字即使只在月光下也足够醒目，迪克感觉空气凝结在喉咙。布鲁斯没和他讲那么多，关于骑士陨落，关于他本该死去的兄弟。“小翅膀？”他伸出手靠近对方，信息素的浓度几乎让他失神，然后他在其中捕捉到了一股热血贲张的硝烟和鲜血的味道，Alpha信息素的味道。  
“有空在那里盯着我看，不如赶紧把你的屁股挪过来。”杰森终于开口，他在迪克回来之前没多久才闯进对方的安全屋，发情期的信息素弥漫在这个屋子让他恨不得操晕自己。“别叫那个名字。罗宾死了。”  
“你是个Alpha。”迪克呼吸一滞，他凑上前用拇指拂过对方脸上的伤疤，这才看清杰森屁股里含着什么，“杰森？告诉我你没尝试打开电击，那是我的武器不是按摩棒。”  
“我做了点小调整。”杰森偏头咬住迪克的食指，抓着电击棍的手用力把它更深地通进深处，“唔……而且没有电流我射不出来，不得不说阿卡姆疯子的手段不错。”迪克突然拍开了他的手，把他按进床铺的时候伸手抓住了电棍的另一端，他还剩了不少露在外面。  
“他们对你做了什么，把你改造成一个Omega？你的味道浓到发苦，杰森，我打赌你的生殖腔痉挛到疼痛。”迪克旋着电棍塞进一大截，呻吟混杂着咒骂被闷进床单，他不确定那股愤怒来自何处，但杰森需要这个，他也同样。“前端可比握柄处粗了好多，你还能吃下去多少？”  
杰森呜咽了一声，不属于他的发情期让肠道更加敏感，电击棍粗糙的表面磨得他发疼，而疼痛又让他兴奋，得不到满足而分泌出的情液已经从穴口溢了出去。“你可以都插进来试试。”他沉重地喘息着，“我不会被玩坏的。”  
压抑的信息素从脖颈的腺体爆发的时候迪克宕机了几秒，接着他俯下身张口咬住了杰森的颈肉，舌头舔过红肿的腺体时几乎算是粗暴地把电棍插了进去。“唔啊啊啊！操，慢点……哈啊，太深了……呃啊……”前端顶在生殖腔口受到了阻碍，迪克松开口又轻轻顶弄了几下，“唔唔……进不来嗯啊……我他妈是个Alpha！”  
“好吧。”迪克妥协道，他终于慢慢散发出了自己的味道，茶树的清香和烈火的高热终于勉强裹住了屋内发情的味道。他低头看了看没入大半的电棍，“五万伏特很疼的，不过你从小就是个聪明孩子，我想你清楚它在屁股里的安全电压是多少？”他一只手按住杰森的脑袋，另一只手按下了通电开关。  
“啊啊啊啊哈啊不不——啊啊拿出去……天啊，唔啊啊……”电流抵着最疼痛敏感的腔口炸裂开，过激的疼痛让杰森头皮发麻，手臂撑着床想要起身却被身后的人紧紧压住，肠道痉挛地裹紧电击棒只能让电流配合着到处流淌的体液带来更多的折磨，几秒的电击让他叫喊的声音都变得几不可闻，然后它停止了。  
迪克低头吻在了杰森的后颈，冷汗沾湿了对方的头发，穴口喷溅出的情液搞得手指黏腻不堪，“可是你射了唉。”迪克放软声音说，他把电棒缓缓抽出再碾着肠肉一插到底，感受到身下人的抽搐后又用力顶了顶腔口，“我认为你上下的嘴意见不统一，而我得听正在享受的那个。”  
“操你的，格雷森……”杰森颤抖着声线咒骂，他的腰软得快要塌下去，而迪克抵着他的双腿开得更大，温热的肠液流到膝弯已经有些凉意，射精不能解决他的发情期，他痛恨这个。  
电流重新被开启了，迪克恶劣地握着打滑的电棍耐心地抽插，杰森有所准备地屏住了呻吟，但每一次前列腺被摩擦腔口被顶撞到几乎张开他都会抑制不住地发出惊呼，“啊啊哈……慢、慢点唔嗯……”接连着两次射精掏空了他的神智，迪克把电棍塞到最深时挺跨摩擦着他的会阴，臀肉因为不间断的高潮抖动着，抽插的水声越来越大，盖过杰森的呻吟时他听到隐隐地谩骂声。  
“开胃菜结束，小翅膀。”他在杰森再次哽咽着射出一点精水之后抽出了电击棍，他抓着对方的肩膀让杰森翻身躺下，“天哪，你真色。”迪克低头舔走杰森眼角泪水，接着唇齿堵住他的嘴吞下细碎的呜咽和喘息，舌头卷着对方的软肉交换涎水。他把杰森的双腿架在自己肩膀上，手忙脚乱地拉开拉链把阴茎抵在不断收缩的穴口处。  
“在此之前有个问题。”迪克撑起身让杰森获得氧气，得到了对方有气无力的瞪视，“你不会怀孕也不会被标记是不是意味着我可以射满你的生殖腔，宝贝？”  
“什……操你的格雷森给我他妈射在外面——啊啊啊太快了唔嗯……”炙热的阴茎长驱直入狠狠地撞在红肿的腔口，迪克扬起脖子长叹一口气，湿热的肠道险些把他夹射，电流的余韵还留在杰森的体内，肠肉蠕动着吮吸着肉刃，宫腔细小的开口把情液吐在阴茎上。  
迪克托着杰森的胯部抽插起来，紧致的肉穴让抽出和插入都异常困难，杰森皱紧的眉头像是忍受着痛苦，阴茎却硬得发痛，迪克加快了速度，前端锲而不舍地一次次把腔口操得更开，肠液早就止不住地从撑满的穴口溅湿了他的衣服。  
他终于彻底操开了杰森，退化的宫腔勉强含进了一半的龟头，杰森痛的失声，像是伤疤被生生扩开，可是快感却没有放过他。“痛唔……别进来啊啊啊……迪基！”滚烫的精液冲进腔内击打在从未被使用过的肉壁上，又因为吞不下全部而从交合的缝隙挤出。  
迪克眨了眨眼，那个称呼像是最遥远的记忆重现，他在最疯狂的重逢和性爱中抓住了真实。阴茎抽出之后塞不住的肠液混着精液顺着臀缝滴落在床单上，Alpha浓烈而富有攻击性的信息素在空气中挣扎着碰撞，燥热和悲伤同时盘踞在他心底。  
他放下杰森一条腿让对方侧趴着，半硬的阴茎重新抵着流水不堪的穴口插入，“啊啊……求你不要……先生……”迪克心脏紧缩着近乎眩晕，他的愤怒无处发泄，罪魁祸首已经死去了。“听清楚我的声音，叫我的名字，我该是谁，杰森？”  
阴茎快而狠地操开肠道，汁水被插得涌出，下身泥泞不堪，迪克抓紧杰森的腿根，放任对方哭叫着撕裂了床单，“我的名字，杰森！”  
“呜呜……迪、迪克啊啊……迪基，迪基轻点……呜嗯好深……”杰森觉得自己要被捅穿了，迪克的声音把他从阴暗的地下室里拖出让他得以喘息，深入的阴茎却一遍遍掏空他的氧气和呻吟。龟头在一次用力地顶撞后完全塞进了腔内，逼迫着Alpha的身体吞下难以承受的尺寸。  
杰森整个宫腔都被充满了，他不该得到这样的对待，理智都几乎被操得粉碎，然后有什么黏糊而冰冷的东西贴在了他硬挺的阴茎上。他微张着嘴艰难地扭头，泪水模糊之下他看不太清迪克的脸。“杰森……”他名义上的大哥开口，声音沙哑又满含着情欲，“你会喜欢这个的。”  
电击棍紧贴着他湿淋淋的阴茎打开了开关，杰森尖叫着射出了稀释的精液，体内撑满他的性器微微抽插就像是要扯碎他的生殖腔，再接着就是疼痛，混杂着毒品一般疯涌的快感，迪克在他体内成结了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊停、停下呜呜……不唔求……求你啊啊啊！要裂开呜嗯……”杰森崩溃着抓紧床单向前爬，电击让他的全身抽搐颤抖，肠壁紧缩着取悦着入侵者，宫腔都被迫痉挛收缩，膀胱处的麻痒令他恐慌，泪水打湿了床单也没有得到对方的仁慈。  
迪克握着他的胯部把杰森拉扯回来狠狠地顶撞，结在润滑淋湿的内部轻微滑动，电流源头顶在微张湿润马眼处持续不断的刺激着，他低头咬在颈侧的腺体上注入自己的信息素，挑战着另一个Alpha的斗志和底线，“在我的床上别想起别的东西，哈啊，永远别想起别的东西。”他含糊不清地说，听着杰森的哭声让他把结吞得更深，像是要刻下烙印一般。  
肿胀的结彻底撑开了腔口，龟头贴在软肉上射出白浊再从穴口挤出，杰森喊哑了嗓子颤抖着射出尿液，阴茎通红着软下去，电棍离开时他才从快感的窒息中回过神来。  
迪克亲吻着他汗湿的头发，房间中糜烂的发情味道终于散去，他慢慢卷起杰森的上衣，那从头至尾都没有被脱下的布料。他看见刀伤和烙铁与烟头烫伤，鞭痕和缝合的疤痕，手指抚上隔着肌肉摸索着断裂又愈合的肋骨。  
男孩长大了，迪克抱着半昏迷的杰森进了浴室，曾经那个瘦小的孩子现在比他还要高大，在经历了背弃和接近死亡的折磨之后。他把嘴唇最后落在杰森脸侧的伤疤上，对方湛蓝色的眼睛疲倦地看着他。  
“J是Jason的J。”迪克轻声说。

杰森离开得很快，迪克睁开眼的时候本来抱在怀里的男人已经不见了，空气中对方留下的信息素也消失得一干二净。他没法标记杰森，就连腿上青紫的手印最后也会消失。  
床头上留下的纸条上落着工整的字迹：J是骸骨的烙印，是死亡。我很抱歉关于哥谭的一切。  
迪克叹了口气把纸条夹在了笔记本里，他拨通了布鲁斯的电话，“告诉你个惊喜，我见到杰森了。”他难得简明扼要地说，“嘿，如果你只是想提醒我看好他不要让他惹事，B，我得说他是我的了。总有一天我会告诉他你还活着，死亡的枷锁不应该落在杰森的身上。”

当然，他留在门口的夜宵也被破门而出的人带走了。

END  
————————————————————————  
我最近要变成黄色文学打字机了，靠  
这真的不是刀片，看我诚挚的眼神，为了防止有人不吃玻璃渣我只能把它混在肉里了（。  
我没啥想说的了12我社保！！  
虚了虚了


End file.
